Generally, modern contact centers are staffed with agents or employees who serve as an interface between an organization, such as a company, and outside entities, such as customers. For example, human sales agents at contact centers may assist customers in making purchasing decisions and may receive purchase orders from those customers. Similarly, human support agents at contact centers may assist customers in solving problems with products or services provided by the organization. Interactions between contact center agents and outside entities (e.g., customers) may be conducted by speech voice (e.g., telephone calls or voice over IP or VoIP calls), video (e.g., video conferencing), text (e.g., emails and text chat), or through other media.
Quality monitoring in contact centers refers to the process of evaluating agents and ensuring that the agents are providing sufficiently high quality service in assisting the customers. Generally, a quality monitoring process will monitor the performance of an agent by evaluating the interactions that the agent participated in for events such as whether the agent was polite and courteous, whether the agent was efficient, and whether the agent was knowledgeable and proposed the correct solutions to resolve a customer's issue.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.